Currently, there are a number of competing digital rights management (DRM) algorithms that incorporate encryption for protection of copyrighted material. In general, such DRM algorithms are incompatible, and, therefore, content that is protected using a particular DRM algorithm cannot be played back on a device that does not incorporate an appropriate combination of hardware and software that is compatible with such DRM algorithm. In the case of a personal computer or similar device, DRM algorithms can often be downloaded or otherwise obtained and loaded into the computer's disc drive and memory in order to permit the personal computer to operate under any given DRM algorithm. However, some devices are designed to operate exclusively with a particular DRM algorithm. Those devices may be unable to upgrade or change DRM algorithms to match a particular item of content that a user wishes to play back. Additionally, some content may not be available encrypted using a particular type of DRM that is compatible with a playback device, and some DRM algorithms may be more desirable to some users or for a particular playback device for some reason than others.
A consumer of DRM protected content may wish to have the ability to play back that content on a number of different playback hardware devices. For example, video content or movies may be played back using a personal computer, a digital video recorder, a personal digital assistant, or even a cellular telephone. The flexibility needed to provide for a playback in any of an assortment of player devices is not currently well provided for in the marketplace.